Forever
by WinteRen Hime
Summary: "She said she need to go where she belongs..." she stared at the rose origami she's holding then looked at her teacher. "...where is she going, Kuroko-sensei?" the girl asked the man this time. Kuroko Tetsuya smiled at her and pointed at her chest where her heart is. "I believe she's going here, Mika-san." he answered.


**Title: Forever**

 **Summary:** "She said she need to go where she belongs..." she stared at the rose origami she's holding then looked at her teacher. "...where is she going, Kuroko-sensei?" the girl asked the man this time. Kuroko Tetsuya smiled at her and pointed at her chest where her heart is. "I believe she's going here, Mika-san." he answered.

 **A/N:** Hi Guys! I'm back with a new story. I'm sorry, I'm still finishing the last few chapters for 'One day'. Don't worry, I will submit the chapters as soon as I finished it. My head has been blocked by some dark aura (laziness) this past few months that's why I'm super late. Again, I apologies for keeping all of you waiting. For now, I wrote this one shot of KuroMomo for everyone. This story is inspired by Vertical Horizon's song called Forever. Please hear the song first or while you're reading this. A little spoiler, this will break your hearts...anyone who knew the song will know what I'm talking about. Please do leave a review. Thank you, Lovelies!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no basuke and any of its characters. It belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi... AND the pictures doesn't belong to me either. (^_^') _I don't know who are the artists, I just found it in Google and I fell in love with them. I just stick them together. HAHA! I hope they don't mind whoever they are. I love your arts and I find it very inspirational with my story. Thank you both! :*_

* * *

 **"FOREVER"**

"Kuroko-sensei, Mika-chan is crying again!" a raven haired boy shouted and a light blue haired man that he called 'sensei' stopped writing on the board as he looked back at the two kids at the back of the room. The whole class looked at the crying girl but didn't mind her and continued on their own games. It's like they're used to her crying all the time. Kuroko Tetsuya walked towards her and carried the 6 year old girl and give a signal to the other boy to play with the others. He brought her outside the room and let her sit on one of the chairs outside the classrooms.

"What's the matter, Mika-san?"

"Satsuki-nee said I won't see her anymore." she said with a sob. "Satsuki...? You mean, Momoi-san?" He asked to the crying girl. "Yes...But I don't want her to go!" the girl said holding a piece of paper that's made into an origami, like the one she used to make, roses. Tetsuya sat in front of the crying girl and wiped her tears. "Did she told you where is she going?" he asked with a smile to the girl. The girl nodded at him and answered. "She said she need to go where she belongs..." she stared at the rose origami she's holding then looked at her teacher. "...where is she going, Kuroko-sensei?" the girl asked the man this time. Kuroko Tetsuya smiled again at her and pointed at her chest where her heart is. "I believe she's going here, Mika-san." he answered. "That's what Satsuki-nee said too, but I don't understand, Kuroko-sensei." the girl frowned and tried holding back a sniff. "Someday you'll understand, Mika-san, but for now, know that she's always in there and she'll stay there forever." he said with a teary eye and hugged the little girl.

* * *

The school bell rings and the children started to run outside to meet their parents. It became quieter and quieter as the time pass by. The school rooms and hallways are empty when Kuroko Tetsuya decided to leave. He catches a glimpse of a girl pass by the door just after he got up from his seat. Pink hair. He can't be wrong. He knew it was hers. Even if the rays of the afternoon sun is illuminating the hallways giving her hair a lighter shade of pink, the blunet is certain that is her. He followed to the direction where she went and saw her slowly walking towards the stairs. Everything seems to stop. She's there. He wanted to run towards her and hug her but his feet is stuck on the ground. He tried to called her out but his voice seems to forget how to speak. Finally, she looked back at him and gave him a warm smile. She's beautiful as always, he thought. She lift her hand and waved at him then she mouthed the words _"See you, Tetsu-kun."_ before walking up the stairs. The afternoon light is brighter that day. Tears started to form in his eyes and a smile finally formed on his mouth.

"See you later, Momoi-san."

The sound of his phone ringing brought him back to reality. He took it from his pocket and answered the call. "Aomine-kun." he said. "Are you planning to make us wait down here?" His friend's voice echoed to his ear followed by a sound of a car honking. Kuroko went back inside of the room and looked outside of the window. He saw two cars parked outside of the school gates and saw Aomine Daiki holding his phone as he gave him a small wave. Beside him was their blonde haired friend Kise Ryota, he jumped happily as he waved his two hands at him. Behind them was a dark blue car where Midorima Shintarou is in, sitting on the driver's seat. Behind his car was a white car where Akashi Seijurou is in, like his green haired vice captain, he's also sitting on the driver's seat. The back door of the white car opened and another friend of them went out and gave him a sleepy look. It was Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Are you planning to stand there forever, Tetsu?" The other blunet asked him impatiently on the phone. He smiled back to him and answered. "I'll be there in a second." He ends the call and walked towards his desk to get his things.

"Do you think Kurokocchi brought flowers?" Kise asked the group while they're waiting for their friend to arrive. "Don't worry, Kise. He never fail to bring her flowers." the red head captain said. "Does that answer your question, Kise?" Midorima asked this time as he pointed to the guy walking towards them holding a bouquet of pink rose buds. They all smiled at his remark. "Yeah, that pretty much answered the question." the model said and opened the the back door of Midorima's car. "Time to go, Kuro-chin~!" the purple head said excitedly and copied the blonde's actions to the white car.

"Let's go."

* * *

Three days later, pink roses are seen full bloom as the sun light touches it's petals on one of the graves in Tokyo.

 _"Thank you, Tetsu-kun. They're beauiful."_

 _._

.

 ** _The END._**

* * *

One-shot done! Hope you all liked this! Please don't hate me for making this sad sad sad story. I love Momoi very much but I can't stop thinking of this 'what if' scenario. Please leave a review! ^_^


End file.
